Wanting
by Jaybie Jarrett
Summary: Formerly CasaDiToyaka. When Dani gets amnesia in a ghost fight, a mysterious woman shows up claiming to be her mother and whisks her off to England.  Her returning memories don't match up with what she's being told.


Wanting

Summary: Formerly CasaDiToyaka. When Dani gets amnesia in a ghost fight, a mysterious woman shows up claiming to be her mother and whisks her off to England. Her returning memories don't match up with what she's being told.

Prologue 

**A/N**: First off I apologize for the lack of activity on my stories, I know it's not really an excuse but our family moved in the last year. I am now getting back to fics I'd left untouched. This story started out as Casa Di Toyaka. It was a rather simple little story for fun, using some OCs of mine and featuring a favorite DP character. But then I figured I could make it better. With help and suggestions from my friend ,Futuramakid, I've combined it with other ideas I wanted to use, like the whole story of Vlad that draws on the characterization from TUE, and a follow through on Valerie's character arc. I also figured that a bit of Arthurian mythology could possibly fit into the DP world. So here I give you, Wanting.

In the days of Camelot, the young Morgana LeFey watched with jealousy as her illicit half brother was taught under Merlin and gained the throne. She was the oldest child, but no one in England would allow a woman to rule alone. Arthur's teacher, the wizard Merlin, refused to teach Morgana magic, he said she had the wrong ideas. She vowed that he and her brother would be sorry. She did find someone else to teach her and he taught her the darkest of arts. She tried many times to undermine Arthur's rule (including enchanting Guinevere to seduce Lancelot) but she never managed to gain Camelot for herself. Not in this lifetime anyway.

When she got old, she cast a dark spell hoping to lengthen her life. She seemingly failed and subsequently died. But when she died, she found herself in another world full of ghosts and strange creatures. She spent a brief time (possibly 50 human years, much shorter than the usual eternity) there before her spell took hold. During that time she explores, in aim of learning everything she can find about the world. Just as she got used to the idea of living in the place, at least long enough to make a plan to give them something to remember her by- she is pulled out for a sleep the lasts a few centuries.

When Morgana awoke again, it was as an infant –the child of rich diplomats from a_ completely_ different family with old money living in England. About 15 years would pass before she remembered who she was –in that time she terrorized her brother while enjoying her proper position as the apple of Daddy's eye, took up magic again and unknowns to anyone else, killed a girl she hated with a curse. This life was much better than her last, but for whatever reason, it didn't quite satisfy her. It was nice, yes, but at the end of the day, she felt just as hollow as she did in her other life. Though at least it could be said in Camelot, her jealous anger gave her a goal and direction. Here, she was merely bored, restless and isolated. There is something missing in her life that a mere change of surroundings could not fix.

The thought that it might be a personal, perhaps even mental issue, occurs to her but she refuses to accept it. No, there was nothing wrong with her. She just hasn't gotten what she wants yet. Surely when she gets what she wanted, she will finally be happy. What she wanted was control, power, and most of all Camelot! Morgana used her vague memories of the ghost world and knowledge of magic to create a hypothetical plan for creating a New Camelot with her in her brother's place. The only problem is, she needed a ghost, which was one creature you could not summon by magic.

For quite a time she set aside this plan, keeping it in the backburner of her mind until either she found what she needed or a better plan. When rumors of an American ghost boy reached her ears, she was intrigued. Perhaps it was time she paid this Amity Park a visit.


End file.
